Did you say it? Chapter 1
by ExtremeDivaKnockouts
Summary: Reviews?


Reagan's POV  
As I walked down the hallway drinking my peppermint cocoa; I could hear the blaring chatter with everyone going on about their lame love life. Thank goodness people around here don't know me, although I am the Diva Legend Trish Straus's sister; she never talks about me. Her and I used to be close until she started ignoring me and hanging with her new friends, but it doesn't bother me…I look across and see a café; I decided to go inside read through my text messages. My phone went off when I was jogging this morning, and I never got around to check it until now. I gasped as I noticed there was a message from Stephanie McMahon; which I don't know why I was so surprised, I've talked to her plenty of times. I shook my head to get myself out of one of those trances I have a lot, and read the message.  
"Hi, Reagan its Stephanie McMahon. I would like for you to come to RAW this Monday for a meeting with me, my father, and two other girls. Please reply to this so I can get you a ticket for Monday, thank you…"  
I smiled and laughed to myself I knew she wanted to talk to me about having something to do with the show, but what if it was going to be just a small part like last time I was there. I had Kane chasing Amy; most know her by Lita and me around. That wasn't as fun as it sounds; okay, it doesn't even sound fun. Oh, and two other girls. I wondered while I laid back in my chair then I heard a guy chuckling at me. I opened my eyes to see my best guy friend Tyler.  
"Hey Reagan!" he said as he sat on the chair beside me and snatched my cocoa away. "Whats new with you?" He asked while chugging my drink.  
I looked at him wide-eyed, and sighed "Well get me another cocoa!" I yelled; it only took a few seconds for us to burst out in laughter. I finally got my breath and calmed down as I told him the big news "Okay, well I just got a text from Stephanie the daughter of Vince McMahon, and she wants me to go to Monday night RAW for a damn meeting" He just laughed and I couldn't help but giggle at him. "Oh, seriously? Damn, at least you get be with your sister" He said; eyeballing me, he knows I'm not close with my sister.  
I just shrugged. "Well we haven't been in contact for about four years now, and she doesn't seem to care",, "Business, that's all" He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled. I shook my head, and looked down "Oh no its not, she came in for her birthday four years ago, said hi to me, and went to dinner with mom without me" ,I mumbled,"Why does she have to be perfect?" Tyler inched toward me and embraced me "Don't worry, you'll be fine and you'll always be perfect"  
I look up and giggled "That's so sweet for you to comfort me, even though you're not so great at it" He just sat down "Well love ya buddy" I smiled "And I love you buddy, and thanks for the comforting. Well, wish me luck, I'll see you soon." We said our goodbyes and I left. I got into my car a took a deep breath, and texted Stephanie 'Okay, i'll see you next Monday.' I pulled out of the parking lot, and all I could think about was seeing my sister. 'I wonder how it will go?'

Harley's POV  
"Harley get your lazy ass up!" I rolled over, and rub the sleep away from my eyes. I shouldn't have stayed up so late with Cara last night. I was just laying in my bed, it was so inviting. Then I felt a huge mass land on me. My eyes shot open as I saw Cara jumping on me; she is so hyper, I don't get how she does it. She goes through everyday so energetic and care free. I push her off me and sat up in my bed kinda mad from not getting enough sleep. "What?" I snapped at her. "Hey, chill Harley, Mickie is here" She fell back on my bed, and my eyes widen. I got off the bed to quickly do my hair and make-up "OH MY GOD STOP DOING THAT!" Cara yelled and pulled me out of my bedroom. I smacked Cara's hand off me and looked at Mickie. "Mickie!" I said and jumped on her. I haven't seen her in months, since she became Women's Champion once again, she's been busy. "Hey Harley, Okay, so I have to cover a lot of ground, in a short amount of time, so sit your butts down I have something to say." She said in a serious tone. I laughed a little and looked at Cara. We both sat on the couch while Mickie stood walking back and forth like she was a sergeant. She always amused me when she done this, she was so serious, but I just couldn't take that girl seriously, I've known her for years, she's my best friend. "Okay so whats going on?" Cara asked; I could tell she was getting bored and impatient. It doesn't take much to lose her attention. "Well you two are going to be WWE Divas!" Mickie screamed in excitement. We all shrieked and hugged each other. "Are you serious!" I stopped hugging them and gave Mickie a look to say you better not be joking. She nodded and smiled from ear to ear. "So, you're meeting Stephanie McMahon, and Vince McMahon next Monday on RAW to make it official. But, we are leaving in two days, because I have to be at Smackdown." Cara and I hurried to our rooms and threw as much stuff as we could into our bags. We came out with a thousand bags, and sat them near the door. Mickie giggled "So, i'm starving. I've been on a plane all day, lets go eat."  
~To Dinner~  
We went to Olive Garden I knew Mickie would pick here to eat. This is where Me, Mickie and Cara met. Mickie only worked here for a few months when Cara and I started working though. Micks got called to WWE, but I made sure I didn't lose contact with her. We ordered our food and talked about the WWE concept. "Well you two are gonna be with another girl" Mickie shrugged and Cara cocked an eyebrow "Whose the chicky?" She asked and took a sip of her coke. "Well I can't tell you but I want to" Mickie looked away as she ate a roll "Mickie Laree James tell us we won't tell" I pleaded and Cara nodded in agreement. "Well its Trish's little sister" I never knew Trish had a little sister. But I could bet money that she's like Trish. "Harley, I know what's going in that head of yours. Reagen is the total opposite of Trish. Don't worry shes a sweetheart" Micks reassured; Cara and I nodded but it got me wondering how am I going to react to the Superstars, Divas, and the crowd, 'Will people like me? Oh, I feel sick.'


End file.
